A Vampire's Slave
by DearCupcake
Summary: His icy finger casually stroked my collarbone. I flinched, taken aback by this gesture.   "No, please just let me live..." I begged  "I'm letting you live..." He said simply "However, I can't think of a better way to introduce you to our beautiful world"
1. When Thing Go Bump In The Night

**Okay so here's the deal, I re-uploaded this chapter because it needed major editing. I still might go through this and fix it up some more, but for now this is good. **

**It's partly my fault because I should of had this edited waaaaay before I posted the chapter up. Please bear with me considering I'm new to fan fiction and writing stories.  
**

**Anyways, I want to give special thanks to the most AMAZING beta-reader in the whole freakin world! **xxdarknessxfallsxx**! She's great! **

**I'm telling you this chick is pretty busy all the time. From what I know anyways.**

** Still, she takes her precious time to help edit and give me feedback on my stories!**

**You are pure awesomeness. =3**

**~Dearcupcake~  
**

The air felt wet and musty as I walked out of the empty restaurant. Causally turning around, I jammed the keys into the door, ensuring the place was locked. The workday was long and strenuous. I hated night shifts, and even worse was the acrid smell of cigar smoke and alcohol that clung to my clothes. I had been working this job for only three weeks and I already smelled like an ashtray.

Like I had a choice.

I lived alone and barley managed to pay my collage bills. This was the only opportunity given to me, and I was more than grateful to accept it, even if it meant hanging around dingy men who barley gave tips. The restaurant wasn't very classy, either. The bar table and stools needed a major upgrade away from the sixties, and the decorative paper that lined the walls was stained with dirty breath and sleazy lies.

I pulled my soft, ebony curls into a a bun and proceeded to walk over to my car. My very beat up car.

The cold air brushed across my thin shirt, and caused me to shiver. Oddly enough, here in Verington, the temperature always felt cold. Year round, the weather never failed or surprised me.

I opened my car door and climbed inside, then adjusted my seat. I was ready to go home, take a hot steamy bath, and enjoy a good nights sleep.

And sweet muffins, it was my day off tomorrow. I was delighted at the thought.

Starting the engine, I let the car sit there for a while so the air inside could warm.

My gray eyes stared blankly ahead. Night looked thick; no one could be seen, and no doubt _normal _people were snuggled up in their warm beds.

I never really felt afraid to go out at night. In fact, the setting was comfortable here, but that could probably be because I lived here all my life. Verington was a nice, little town with a few people. The crime rate was actually pretty low, considering the occasional drunks that roamed the streets every now and then. Good schools, friendly people and pleasantly peaceful.

What a life. Really.

Satisfied with the toasty temperature of my air, I decided it was time to go home and get some bunny slippers on.

Oh joy.

* * *

I shuddered as the hot water touched my cold body.

Clearly enjoying the moment, I slid my whole body deeper so the water stopped comfortably at my neck. I could spend hours in this slick container if I let myself.

From outside, I could hear the rain begin to trickle softly on my rooftop. Rain, its sound and feeling, how I loved it. Here I lay, in my bath enjoying the sound of beautiful rain and sweet tranquility. For the most, part living on my own way always nice. I never had to worry about someone invading my privacy or going through my stuff. Even better was the fact that I could study here without any distractions. Sometimes I would even break out the old violin that I had in my closet and play the tune scripted in my mind.

No noise. No people. Just me.

I wasn't exactly that good at playing the violin but I enjoyed the feeling of just being able to express and compose my own music that came to my heart.

I closed my eyes and dosed off, submerging myself lower, just above below nose level. Sleeping in here didn't sound so bad at the moment. The rain, the warmth, the peace. I could just drift of to sleep. That was until...

_'Zzzzz' 'Zzzzz' "Zzzzz'_

My phone went off, so I suddenly jumped and sent water flying everywhere.

"Son of a-" I cut myself off and let my mind absorb my surroundings. The vibrating phone re-caught my attention after the shock passed.

Annoyed, I snatched my cell phone.

_**'You have 1 new text message'**_

"Goodness, at one in the morning? Get a life." I clicked to view it.

_"I have to say, you do look captivating when you're naked."_

Puzzled by the the text, I wrote back.

_"Wrong number, sorry."_

I felt somewhat embarrassed for the person. Who sends that at one in the morning? Probably some late-night party fun.

Seconds after replying to the text, my phone vibrated again. I ignored it; probably read something along the lines of "oh sorry."

Already disturbed and unable to get back to that peaceful state of mind, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. Quickly, I ran out of the bathroom dripping wet and tossed on the first night gown I could find. Then, I reached into my drawer and pulled out a comb, and brushed smoothly through my tangles, while observing myself in the mirror.

My face seemed to glow, and my cheeks flushed lightly.

High cheek bones... and decent lips from what I could judge.

However, small dark circles were evident under my eyes, indicating a lack of sleep. I wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, but I certainly wasn't horrible.

I couldn't even think about something good to say for my personality.

_'Well let me think...I'm clumsy, lazy, stubborn, I daydream to much and I'm pretty much an average eighteen-year-old girl.' _I smiled. I would be nineteen in just a few months_. _Good job. I'm still alive.

Yawning, I flung myself lazily on my velvet purple bed.

Then I remembered I had forgotten my cell phone.

_'Crap. Now I have to get up.' _

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and snatched the phone from the bathroom counter.

I flipped it open.

**'_You have 1 new text message' _**

"Didn't see that one coming," I grumbled at the obvious notification.

I was tempted to click 'delete' knowing it was the one I had received earlier, but decided I'd read it anyways.

_"I don't make mistakes, Victoria."_

I frowned as a creeping feeling ran up the back of my neck. Who was this person anyways? I hastily clicked to reply.

"_I dont know what __ur__-"_

Out of nowhere, before I could finish, a chilling, strong hand clamped over my mouth. I tried, but could barley scream. The room spun as the panic took over.

Who the hell was this?

"Hello, Princess," a dark male voice purred.

_'Oh hell no. Please no!' _I panicked.

This could not be happening to me. Right now. In my apartment. At night. Alone.

However, I knew it was real. How could it not be? I mean, I felt his unmistakably cold hand on my mouth, and now another ran around my waist.

I needed to focus.

_'Fight!' _

I struggled to break free; I was_ not_ willing to accept the fact that at any moment, he could hurt me, or even worse... rape me.

I couldn't move while his grip remained firm and anchored. My attacker pulled me back into my bed, where his body buckled me down firmly.

I screamed loudly against him.

"Shut up," he breathed.

I kicked, I bit, I yelled and fought with every ounce of energy in me. I would not let let him win!

But he was so strong. What was he made of, iron?

"Your struggling is futile," he spat. The attacker firmed his grip on my hands and used his legs to hold mine down.

Determined and not phased by his words, I continued thrashing.

Clearly losing his patience with me, he removed his hand from my mouth and flipped me over, pinning both hands, each next to my head. His unusually cold, crimson red eyes now faced mine for the first time. They looked at me without emotion. He was like nothing I had ever seen in my life. So pale, flawless, youthful... everything I wouldn't expect from the dark voice I heard earlier.

Taking in his features paused my side of the battle with the attacker, so he stole the opportunity to lower his head down to my face, so his lips brushed against mine.

"You know," he suggested, "you would make a lovely slave." I didn't reply. What could I say that wouldn't secure my fate? "So, you're done fighting?" He smirked and his hot breath could be felt on my face.

I felt sacred to death. Hell, this guy was going to actually rape me! This realization didn't take hold until my mind processed the impossibility of my escape. I knew what was coming, and I wanted to be passed it already.

"Just get it over with..." I barley whispered.

"Submissive, are we?" he remarked, as the smirk remained.

I closed my eyes. '_Just count to ten, Victoria...'_

_'One...two...three...four...five...'_

Surprisingly, he let go of my hands. However, I didn't dare move. I was sure this man was perfectly capable of strangling me.

_'Six...seven...eight...nine...'_

"Good girl."

I opened my eyes to see only to find him observing me. His cold, carmine eyes sent goosebumps down my body.

What was he doing? Was he just going to sit there and stare at me?

Anger kindled within me.

That stupid dog was enjoying himself wasn't he?

"You mortals are so stubborn," he spoke. "They never quite understand what it means to be obedient."

_'Mortals?' _I thought, the anger and confusion flourishing. His icy finger casually stroked my collarbone. I flinched, taken aback by this gesture.

"But you seem like you've got the hang of it don't you?" He smiled.

"Shut up!" I finally snapped. "Just get it over with, whatever you want from me, just take it and leave!" I spat.

His eyes stared at mine with amusement. "So impatient," he growled. "Wait your turn."

I was about ready to tear his eyeballs from their holes in his skull. Fear, unfortunately, was the only thing holding me back from doing so.

Suddenly, he brought his mouth down and began to graze on my neck lightly. My heart rate increased dramatically. I felt like I was going to explode!

"Mmm," he breathed.

A sick foreboding flushed over my skin whenever he touched. I forced my eyes shut.

_'One...two...three...'_

I could feel the wetness on my neck as he began to push his tongue roughly against it.

"No," I whimpered slightly, and yanked my left hand up to stop him.

Without looking up, he caught it and pinned it back into place.

_'How did he...?'_

"Tell me, Victoria...what do you think about vampires?" he asked.

_'How does he know my name?' _There were a lot of questions concerning him.

"V...vampires?" I stuttered, still aware that his lips were pressed to my neck. Why was he asking me about vampires?

"Mm hmm," he sounded in response.

There was a long pause between us, and it wasn't because I was thinking about the question. My mind could barely process what was happening, much less what was said.

I managed a clever response of, "I...don't know."

His head snapped up to look at my face. His eyes burned into mine. Searching me, examining me, trying to figure me out.

It quickly faded and the smug look returned.

"Well, Victoria, let's give you a taste of what it feels like to be bitten...by a _real_ vampire."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Lucky me, I had to get attacked by the psycho guy, not a _normal_ rapist who just wanted to cup-a-feel and be on his way.

He laughed darkly, his white fangs now evident. "No, I'm very serious..."

The sarcastic thoughts disappeared when I saw the points on those teeth. I couldn't even believe what he said to me, let alone those sharp fangs protruding out of his mouth. My fire faded and fear overtook me.

"No, please just let me live..." I begged.

"I'm letting you live," he said simply. "However, I can't think of a better way to introduce you to our beautiful little world." He paused. "Besides, you'll have to get used to it, considering you're coming with us," he smiled. (Who is 'us'?)

"Wh-where are you taking me...?" I asked.

"Slave trade... need I say more?"

Confusion swam in my eyes.

He sighed, "Vampire toy...servant...whatever you'd like to call it."

"Here?"

"Underground." he said.

"W-"

Before I could say anything more, he grabbed my hair roughly and pulled it back. I hissed at the pain, and I wanted to fight. I wanted to hurt him but he had the entire situation under his control with such ease.

"I think that's enough questions. I didn't come here to fill you in. I came here to finish my job."

I attempted to push him away again. He didn't budge.

"Scream, cry, yell...whatever helps you pass out," he said nonchalantly.

I was absolutely petrified. There was nothing I could do. I just had no choice but to endure it.

"Hurry," I begged.

"Don't worry. I won't."

_'That bastard.'_

Jerking me forward, he roughly sank his fangs into my flesh. I let out a painful shriek as I dug my fingernails into the bed. The pain at his penetration was almost unbearable. My body began to shake uncontrollably as hot tears streamed from my eyes. Why did it have to hurt so badly?

I didn't deserve this... No one in hell deserved this.

I started to cough violently. I couldn't find any air. I felt like thousands of needles had been shoved through my neck.

He slowly pulled his fangs back out. I could see red from the corner of my eye. Blood, and lots of it- soaked into my sheets, my clothes and my hair. My neck went numb.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. The lust of taking my blood filled his eyes to the rim. He looked at me drunkenly.

"Really, Victoria...I was planning to have more fun with you. However, I'm afraid we've run out of time."

I couldn't speak. The room looked hazy.

"See you when you wake up," he bid, and lightly kissed my forehead.

_'I hope not...'_ is all I thought before I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Review! =)**


	2. Waking Up In Hell

**Well here it is Chapter 2! Just have to say thank you sooo much for the reviews! I know that I only got six but they really meant a lot to me.  
**

**~Little evil eye and nashvillona: I am so glad that you two went as far as to say that you LOVED my story. *Big smile***

**~Mrs. Twilight: I actually mentioned very briefly in the first chapter that Victoria is 18 years old. Thank you so much for the review!**

**~Tuski and WWH luv them all: I hope that I at least make this interesting for you guys.**

**~forbiddenluv: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! That was my intention.  
**

**Your reviews are very appreciated. If you guys have any ideas for the story, any at all let me know because I will be more than glad to make it to your taste.**

**I'm not the greatest writer but I try. **

**This chapter is really, really short but I wanted to update so you guys know I appreciate you. I promise the next one will be longer. Way longer.**

**~Dearcupcake~  
**

**

* * *

**

I awoke cold and barren not daring to open my eyes. Numerous questions flooded my mind. How long had I been asleep? Was he still here with me? Was he watching?

Why was I naked?

Dazed, I managed to scrape my fingers on the cold hard surface I was laying on, straps limiting my hand movement. It was a metal table of some sort. Feeling vulnerable and uneasy my stomach churned with anxiety.

Just where had I been taken?

The taste of iron filled my mouth like poison as weakness and hunger plagued me. I would either spend a long time here or this would be the end of me.

Motionless, several minuted passed by slowly.

Perhaps if I opened my eyes I wouldn't be left wondering where I was. I knew if I did that though, it wouldn't be encouraging. I remembered what the vampire had told me.

Slave trade.

That seemed to be my fate. What would await me? Just what would I become? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by what seemed to be a large clanging iron door. Heavy footsteps echoed through the room as they came closer to me.

"She's ready to be examined. Tell me what you think," the familiar voice spoke calmly.

It was him. My kidnapper.

"Hmm..." another voice entered.

A pause.

"Well?"

"She looks healthy...but now I notice shes a bit thin."

"Underweight? Her blood tasted just fine. As a matter of fact, she would make a tasty meal."

There was another long pause.

"Yes, I suppose she will do. How much do I owe you?"

"She was easy prey. Just give me whatever seems satisfactory," he answered.

I couldn't believe that they had just seen me...naked.

I heard a shuffle.

"Here. I'm sure someone will buy her."

"Thank you Ethan. It is a pleasure to work for you."

"No, thank you Laurent," he answered.

_'So, my capture's name was Laurent.'_

"Better bring her out. Last I heard, slaves were decreasing out there," Laurent commented touching my forehead lightly.

My left hand twitched.

"She's awake?" Ethan asked.

"Seems so..." he paused, "You sure are good at pretending aren't you princess?"

I tensed as I felt his warmth radiate above me.

"Stupid bitch, open your eyes and look at me when I speak to you," He spat.

Hesitantly, my gray eyes opened up to look at his cold ones. The room was dark all except for a pendant light hanging dimly above us. He gave me a satisfied smirk before turning to Ethan who now stood there with sheer amusement.

"She will learn that noncompliance with a master's rules will result in severe punishment," He told him.

Ethan gazed at me with curious eyes; his hazelnut hair hung loosely around them. His broad shoulders and dark gaze intimidated me. I fumed with anger.

"I will be no slave to a stupid Demon!" I yelled trying to sit upright. "You just expect me to be 'compliant' with you? Ha! You have seriously got some nerve don't you?"

Suddenly, without warning, Ethan who had just been standing five feet away from me, now stood inches away.

Then...

_SMACK_!

With a broad stroke of his open hand, he had slapped me. My eyes watered as my cheek burned with intense pain. I stared at him in utter disbelief.

He stared back with distant eyes.

Laurent just stood there and watched.

"YOU BASTARD!" I growled. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

He didn't speak. Instead he slapped me again on the same blistering cheek.

I yelped in pain, head turning away from him in agony.

"Why do you assume you can just speak to us this way?" He asked harshly.

I quickly turned to him with fiery eyes, my hand struggling to tear the straps from my hands.

"Why the hell do you assume you can do _THAT _to me!" I said through gritted teeth. My eyes immersed with tears.

"It's called breaking your will," He said simply. "I'm sure your future master will do far worse than that. You are no longer under your own authority. Your under _ours_."

"I hate you!" I barked.

Unmoved, he shrugged.

"You don't have to like me. I'm just here to run my business. You are irrelevant."

My eyes furrowed in anger.

"I WILL make an effort to run away, you just wait," I threatened.

To my surprise he let out a dark chuckle.

"Run away?" He smirked. "Really Victoria? Where? To whom?" he asked. "You have no family Victoria. You have no one to protect you, to take you in, let alone want you."

How did he know those words hurt? I knew his words were true. I had no family. Who would I run to? No. I made a vow to forget about everything that happened that day. I wouldn't sit in my circle of self pity and self loathing. I would be strong.

"Your wrong," I lied.

"I'm wrong? Your only lying to yourself Victoria. No one else."

How did the hell did he know all this? How long had they been watching me?

"Well," Laurent spoke, "there's nothing else to talk about here. Lets take her outside."

Ethan nodded and shot a warning glance at me.

"The struggle isn't worth it Victoria. Listen to us and you won't have to endure any unnecessary pain."

I fought the urge to strike back and nodded.

"Bring her out and get her dressed" He commanded.

"My pleasure." he smirked

* * *

**That was my short chapter. Please review =)  
**


	3. Not Worth Fighting For

**Thank you for those who are waiting patiently for my story to evolve. I appreciate you! I also want to think those special people who messaged me (you know who you are!). Although, Victoria will not be meeting her new master in this chapter there are a few important things in here. I think the pace is a little slow but that might just be me because I'm the one writing the story. I don't like to rush things and I try to be somewhat realistic.**

** I want to think my faithful reviewers =) You guys are the best.  
**

**Andrea: Glad you like my writing style, I kinda hate writing in 1st person sometimes.**

**Nashvillona: Thank you! **

**I know there were more of you and I would LOVE to respond to all your reviews, but unfortunately I can't always do that. Every time I update though, I do take the time to do so.**

**Hope you decide to review. Enjoy the chapter =)**

**~Dearcupcake~  
**

**

* * *

**

"Careful," I growled, shooting a distasteful look at Laurent.

His grip didn't loosen as he continued to drag me nonchalantly through the open door. We entered a dark hall and he quickly stopped, pulling me close to him.

"Once you're through this door you get that smug little look off your face and act appropriately," he warned. "I have no time to deal with someone childish and unwilling to listen."

"Childish? I have a right to be."

Not paying attention, he roughly pulled me forward and grabbed the handle of the iron door. He pulled the door open easily with a swift movement of his strong hand. Sunshine hit my eyes angrily the moment he did. I could feel the cool breeze whip my face softly. Shielding my eyes, I turned to him.

"This is underground?" I asked.

"It sure is. Look," he pointed.

I didn't really expect what I saw. Lush tress, green grass, thick clouds and a heavy population of people carelessly roamed the streets. Small shops and food stands stood at every corner I could see. People lined up eagerly buying and scanning. I could also see advertisements and decent-sized shops up ahead. I mean the place was nothing short of ordinary. It looked like a normal living environment, like Earth, but underground. Everything seemed so routine.

"Looks normal," I commented.

"Aside from the vampires, yes."

"I kinda expected medieval times and a dark underground chamber with no sunshine," I admitted.

"You mortals are so uneducated. You haven't even seen the city," He scowled.

"Hey!" I snapped, "We are more accomplished than you think."

"Oh really? I'm sure you know absolutely nothing about vampires."

"Oh please," I sighed, "We've all read it in books. You're smart, fast, a blood sucker, incapable of eating real food, can smell miles away, have perfect scenes, naturally don't sleep, read minds...blah blah blah."

"Smart?" He countered. "I guess that depends on what vampire you meet. Those who put the effort to be educated are considered intelligent in our world. Most of us do. However, humans are lazy, vile creatures that find nothing better to do than entertain themselves."

"Well that's just a misconception you vampires have of us. At least I was able to tell you what I knew about them."

"I wasn't done," he interrupted. "We _can_ eat real food. However, that will not sustain us alone, our strength will be limited, leaving us weak. Without blood, a vampire is not himself. He looses control of all senses and fights to get what his body hungers for, no matter the cost. We don't read minds but we do hold special abilities. Oh, and I have no idea where you came up with the idea that we don't sleep. In fact, we do. You humans require several hours while we only require at least three hours a week."

"Lifespan?" I asked.

"Plenty. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Sunlight?"

"We wouldn't be standing out here if it harmed me."

"Well then...that's a lot of information."

"Well I'll just let that marinate in that tiny little brain of yours then."

"Excuse me?" I spat.

"You heard me. Stop talking and move."

"Humph."

People stared at me curiously, gaze fixed entirely on me.

"Rude," I muttered.

"It's you face."

"Real mature," I gawked.

"I'm serious. Your cheeks look inflamed."

"Oh..." I muttered looking back at them wearily.

We continued walking as more people stopped to watch. Some whispered, others laughed, some even pointed. It was annoying. I often observed each of my spectators eyes, noticing those unnatural irises that gave them such exquisiteness. No doubt they were vampires. They were beautiful creatures. Perfect posture, beautiful porcelain faces, and striking features. I even found myself admiring these immortal monsters. How could something so dark be so beautiful?

They hunted humans to survive, yet we've never done anything to them. Nothing at all. Of course, could I blame them? We were their only means of survival. They were cursed to live, to feed. Was there no other way though?

No. Stop.

They're monsters. They're ruthless killers that trod their feet upon us. The only value they found in us is our blood. We are nothing more to them.

I never dreamed that I would be coming here. I was always somewhat superstitious, but never did vampires cross my mind. Yes, we have read about them in books, but all that seemed to be myth, unreal and too incapable to be true. Yet here I was, in a community full of them.

However, some of them caught my eyes, some that appeared to be normal. Humans perhaps?

"Are these all vampires?" I asked suddenly.

"No."

I sighed frustrated with his short answer, "Explanation please?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I want to know though. I mean, if I'm going to stay here, I might as well learn," I paused, "Educate me."

He looked at me hesitantly before responding. "Those are humans. They are free to live among us. Some masters are considerate enough to let their slaves go and live a normal life, while others perform deeds to earn their freedom from their masters. Some you see here are just lucky slaves living under a good master's roof," he explained.

"Oh, doesn't that cause conflict with the whole blood lust thing?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. At one point, all these humans were someone's possession and still hold the mark of their master. In other words, each slave gets an imperishable ownership mark on their right ankle that lets others know who he or she is owned by. Even if slaves are now at liberty, they will always have a mark forbidding any vampire to feed on them."

"Or what?" I asked.

"They are put to death."

"So you protect our kind?" I asked.

"In this case, yes. It was decided long ago. Elders were against it but many masters advised that slaves be left alone after release. They agreed that humans would still help our community thrive with their labor."

"Oh, so who are Elders?"

"Vampires who have lived ages become Elders. Their wisdom is much and they make the final decisions with the exception of the king of course."

"I see. So you're telling me there is a good chance I can be free?"

"I highly doubt it. These slaves are just lucky. Not many masters ever do that. Even so, you would still be working for us. Besides, your master may not even mark you, meaning that you are the perfect prey to us."

"Well thank you for your comforting words," I muttered sarcastically.

"Anytime," He smirked.

As we continued forward, we came to a busy building where multitudes gathered in large lines. Many ran in and out of it, busily making their way back to the busy streets. It looked like a place that obviously held importance, considering the large amounts of people spewing out of it. An evident sign that I couldn't miss stood in front of it reading, "Slave trade."

"This needs to be outlawed," I frowned.

Ignoring me, Laurent pushed his way through the busy crowd, pulling my chains rather savagely. I stumbled behind him as he reached the entrance where a guard stood. Edging me closer to him, he presented me to the guard.

"New slave from Ethan's quarters," Laurent told him.

"She's young."

"Fresh bloods get the best money," He responded with a mischievous grin.

The guard smiled darkly and looked at me, his eyes lingering a little longer than they should.

"Pretty little thing," he observed.

"I could have done better," Laurent responded.

"You little-" I started.

"Shut up," his attention focused on the guard, "So you letting us in or not?"

I couldn't believe this guy! One night he texts me saying how good I look naked and now he's saying he could have done better?

"Ah, yes why not," he motioned for us to come inside, "Richard is waiting."

The building was rather large and it seemed to hold many compartments and rooms. Despite it's size, it smelled musty and humid. I heard outbursts of angry complaints as guards shoved new slaves into large transparent glass cells. Many bystanders watched curiously, pointing with thoughtful looks on their faces. I could hear many of them discussing what slaves to purchase. It was sickening.

"Ah. Laurent!" A voice spoke behind us, "Who is this? A new slave I presume?"

I turned to see a tall blonde young man that looked to be in about his early thirties. His emerald green eyes glistened brightly, focusing on me. For the most part, he didn't look very dangerous.

"Richard, let me introduce you to Victoria," he smiled.

"Ah, Victoria. A new slave. How much money will you make us today?" He asked.

"I'm worth more than anyone could pay for..." I growled.

"Stubborn. Well, lets get her settled then," he motioned for one of the guards. "Take her," he said, "An empty one."

"You don't want me to put her with the others?" The guard asked.

"No no! They are days old, put her in a clean cell."

The guard nodded and firmly grabbed my arms. "Come," he demanded.

"Well, I have more work to do. Ethan's waiting."

I shot a menacing glare at Laurent.

"So that's it? No goodbye?"

"Not any nice ones anyways," he answered. "Have fun," he said with a wave of his hand before turning around. I growled as I watched him leave.

_'I hope I never see your little ass again anyways,' _I thought.

Onlookers watched me carefully as the guard shoved me into an empty cell.

"Behave," he warned leaving me there.

From across the room I could see Richard grinning at me, eyes dark and deranged.

_'Creepy,' _I shuddered.

There I stood alone and isolated, mad at the world. People now encircled my cell. Now what? Just stay here till someone picks me up? I think not. I would give them a hard time.

"You vampires are pretty pointless," I said. "I mean, can't any of you do your own dirty work?"

Many of them shot hateful glares at me, hissing as they did so. I smiled quite satisfied with their reaction.

The guard gave me a warning glance. I knew this would end up being a loosing battle and I was too tired to argue anyways. Hesitantly, I sat down in the cell corner giving those vampires the dirtiest look I could manage. Childish? Yes. Effective? _Definitely. _

Sinister eyes looked at me hatefully.

"Look at her wounds," a woman spoke, "She's defiant."

The man next to her nodded without taking his eyes off me, "Good for nothing."

How dare they say I was good for nothing. I fought and this is what I got. It had nothing to do with not being good enough.

"Oh you'll get used to it," said a voice beside me. To my surprise it was a young girl in a cell next to mine. Her soft brown eyes looked into mine kindly. Her soft cherry curls hung lifelessly past her shoulders, matted with dirt and her face caked with filth. She appeared drained and completely burned out. Her posture displayed her discomfort. I looked at her with pitiful eyes. Is that what I would become?

"Don't look at me like that," She laughed half heartily. "You'll give me a heart attack."

I blinked and quickly shifted my expression to a less concerned one. I was unsure of what to say. I decided I would introduce myself.

"I'm Victoria."

"Ami," She smiled.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh days, maybe months. I've lost track."

I looked at her with an astonished expression, "What have they done to you? I mean, I don't want to be rude but you look, well-"

"Appalling? Oh I know. My master didn't want me anymore so he sent me here. I've been waiting to be purchased, if that's even possible looking like this."

"Why does he not want you?" I questioned.

"I'm an old toy..." she smiled slightly. "I'm not fun anymore. I no longer fight. I no longer scream. Nor do I care what he does to me. He lost interest."

Rage burned within me. That poor girl was mistreated and given away all because she was no longer _fun_? Why would someone do that? Why would someone enjoy to see someone suffer?

"Don't give up..."

"What?" she asked looking at me with perplexed eyes.

"Keep fighting."

She looked at me like she had never heard it before. So brainwashed. So dead.

People seemed to be listening in on our conversation.

There was a long pause between us.

"I...I just don't see the point," she finally said.

I clenched my fist.

"Why?" I cried. "You can't let people walk all over you like that!"

She didn't speak. Her emotionless gaze held mine.

I stood up, "Listen to me Ami, you can't just assume that it's all over." I pressed my hand on the cold hard glass, looking at her with burning eyes. "We fight because we want to live,"

She looked down as tears trickled from her face. "Just look at you," she whimpered. "Do you not see what they have done to you too? Your face...that's the price you pay when you fight."

"No no no! Damn it! Ami," I said slamming my fist against the glass, "Wouldn't you rather live?"

"No..."

"Huh?"

Without warning powerful hands grabbed my hair and yanked me to the ground.

_'What the hell?'_

I looked up to see Richard who was now in my cell.

"I'm receiving complaints," He snarled. "I never gave you permission to talk to anybody."

Before I could speak he gave me a hard kick to the stomach. My body arched in pain and I grabbed it in agony. The breath had been knocked out of me.

"What are you waiting for? Fight..." he whispered in my ear. "Come on Victoria. Fight."

I struggled to speak "G-g-go...t-to...he-_hell_," I breathed.

Grabbing me forcefully by the hair again, he jolted me to my knees and pulled my head up to face him.

"Fight!" He yelled before spitting on my face.

Others watched from outside the cell with bewildered looks in their eyes.

I said nothing, utterly in shock.

"FIGHT!" He barked.

I looked over to see Ami watching helplessly with tears in her eyes. Her small fingers scraping the glass in sheer frustration.

"Just submit," she cried.

"Shut up Ami, you're next!" he snapped before turning his attention to me again. I didn't have to look at the poor girls face to know that she was petrified. I had gotten her in trouble.

"Well?" he asked, "What are you waiting for?"

"I...hate you," I muttered.

_Smack._

I felt the familiar burn on my cheek again. That would leave another mark.

"Come again?" he asked.

I smirked, slowly turning my head painfully toward him, "You heard me. I hate you."

"You little bitch!" his grip remained firm on my hair and with a swift movement of his hand slammed me against the cell's concrete floor. My ears felt hot as ringing filled them. My vision became blurred and I gasped for breath.

"You done fighting?"

"N-no."

"Then what are you waiting for?" he said getting closer to me. "Do it. Hit me."

My knuckles were white. I couldn't get up. I was to weak and I knew I was loosing consciousness.

"I...I don't know," I finally said.

"Well then, Victoria?" he spat, "Why is fighting useless? Tell me."

Warm tears gushed from my eyes. I could hardly whisper the words as fatigue took over me.

"Because, you'll never win," I whispered.

* * *

**Well that's it! What do you think? I will post up the next chapter A.S.A.P. ;) I'm sure you are all curious to see who the new master is. Again thank you for your patience. Oh, and I might do something different with the other chapter. You guys can give me your input on what you think.  
**


End file.
